Renditions of Songs YYH Style!
by Moonyloon
Summary: Me and my BFF's Rendition different songs YYH Style!! There's 2 songs up now! Enjoy! (Rated PG for some lang.)
1. Kookaburra in the Old Gum Tree!

Composers' Notes: All we have to say is this was very fun to write! : )  
  
Disclaimers and Copyrights: We do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters we involved in this Rendition. Nor do we own the original verses. We do, however, copyright the new verses to ourselves. (Sayaka and me)  
  
***  
  
Our Rendition of "Kookaburra Sitting in the Old Gum Tree"  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara sitting in the old plum tree,  
Stuffing his face so merrily!  
Stop!  
Kuwabara stop!  
Kuwabara don't get fat like me!  
  
Yusuke's climbing up the old plum tree,  
Planning to push Kuwabara out, WHEE!  
Stop!  
Urameshi stop!  
Urameshi don't push him on me!  
  
Hiei sitting in the old plum tree,  
Snickering with himself happily!  
Stop!  
Fire Demon stop!  
Fire Demon you are scaring me!  
  
Kurama running 'round the old plum tree,  
Screaming to himself unpleasantly!  
Stop!  
Kurama stop!  
Kurama I'm getting dizzy!  
  
All four sitting in the old plum tree,  
Swaying back and forth so drunkenly!  
Stop!  
You people stop!  
You people better wait for me!  
  
Composers' Ending Notes: Okee! We're proud to say that we've never gotten drunk in our life.(Well.Moony had gotten a bit of a fuzz drinking spiked punch by accident at a wedding.but that doesn't count!) .Considering we're only young people! We're going to do a quick explanation of the second and last verses! In the second verse, it said "Don't push him on me!" because in the first it said, "Don't get fat like me". Thusly poor Kuwabara sorta got plumper than he should be. And as for the last one! Apparently the plums were fermenting (Ferment: a process in which an agent causes an organic substance to break down into simpler substances; especially, the anaerobic breakdown of sugar into alcohol). So! The end result! Our poor heroes were accidentally drunken against their own will power and free will! And one of us, whoever is daring enough, is planning to join them.Don't ask! It's only a silly rendition to occupy the minds of those who either have no lives and spend all their time reading pointless FanFics, or enjoy stupid, stupefied stories! Good day! Or. As my friend does, run around the school halls during her four free minutes, yelling pointless things and phrases at passing students or hall monitors with scary classmates. Oh boy.. Okay! Now that you have witnessed Moony SunDancer's and Sayaka's insanity, we'll allow you to get on with your (POINTLESS, PATHETIC!!) lives! *Both cackle evilly at their stupid joke* 


	2. Miss Susie!

Composers' Notes: *laughs* Well, people asked for another one, so I'm giving it to you! *grins* Me and Sayaka came up with this the other night when we sat outside watching my brother assault a rock.(Long story! ROFL!! I'll tell ya later! lol) .but anyway! I typed it up and here it is! It's our version of that patty-cake game, "Miss Susie". I tried to write it as best I can, hope you like!  
  
Disclaimers and Copyrights: I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters included in this version, nor do I own the Original Patty-Cake verses! I do, however, copyright the new verses to Sayaka and myself.  
  
***  
  
Our Rendition of "Miss Susie"  
  
***  
  
Yusuke had a steamboat,  
The steamboat had a bell!  
The steamboat went to heaven,  
Yusuke when to hell.  
  
.o Kuwabara, give me number nine,  
And if you disconnect me,  
I'll chop of your behind.  
  
.The 'fridgerator, there was a piece of glass,  
Kurama sat upon it,  
And broke his big fat ass.  
  
.k me no more questions,  
Tell me no more lies!  
Hiei's in the bathroom opening up his fly.  
  
.ies are in the meadow!  
Bees are in the park!  
Kuwabara and Yukina are kissing in the dark.  
  
D-A-R-K  
D-A-R-K  
DARK  
DARK  
DARK  
  
Darker than the ocean,  
Darker than the sea,  
Darker than the underwear Botan puts on me!  
  
I know I know my Ma!  
I know I know my Pa!  
I know I know Keiko,  
With her forty acre bra!  
  
***  
  
Composers' Ending Notes: *giggle* How was that? Anyone? I know.it's a little.out of it.(Especially Poor Kurrie and Hiei! lol) But, I kinda like it. HeeHee! It's fun to sing! So what do you all think about it? 


End file.
